


The Day Nico Doesn't Smile

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Character Death, Minor Character Death, Translation, author : whoneedsapublisher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Yazawa Nico, la plus grande idole au monde, a toujours un sourire prêt pour ses fans. Enfin, la plupart du temps.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	The Day Nico Doesn't Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day Nico Doesn't Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992982) by [whoneedsapublisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher). 



Nico n'avait jamais parlé de la mort de son père à Nozomi.

Bien évidemment, elle le savait. Elle l'avait découvert par hasard ; elles parlaient de tout et de rien et elles s'étaient retrouvées à parler du père de Nico. Cette dernière avait eu un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux et lui avait dit qu'il était mort des années auparavant.

Ce sourire avait été l'un des plus forcés de Nico. Habituellement, elle était douée pour cacher sa douleur derrière de faux sourires, mais cette fois-ci elle n'y était pas parvenue et Nozomi ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se cacher ou parce que sa peine était trop grande. Ses mots ne paraissaient ni anodins, ni désintéressés, et son sourire peiné avait été pire que si elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Nozomi aurait voulu l'enlacer. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait vu son sourire douloureux, pour la laisser pleurer sur son épaule tout en la rassurant.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elles n'avaient pas été assez proches à l'époque. Nozomi avait été trop effrayée que Nico la repousse alors elle s'était juste excusé, gênée, et Nico s'était empressée de changer de sujet.

Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient plus proches, elle n'en avait jamais reparler. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'ouvrir de vieilles blessures.

Mais même si elle évitait le sujet du père de Nico, elle avait commencé à remarquer qu'il y avait un jour dans l'année où la plus petite était toujours de mauvaise humeur et ne voulait pas en parler.

La troisième année que c'était arrivé, Nozomi avait compris que c'était un anniversaire. La quatrième année, elle s'était rendu compte que le sourire de la mère de Nico n'était pas aussi joyeux qu'habituellement et elle avait compris de quel anniversaire il s'agissait.

Depuis, Nozomi s'y était préparé. Elles ne prévoyaient jamais rien pour ce jour et s'assurait de donner autant d'espace à Nico qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, Nico ne la repoussait pas. Elle avait tendance à venir vers elle, sans un mot, pour qu'elle la réconforte, l'enlaçant silencieusement.

La sixième année, Nico avait emmené Nozomi sur la tombe de son père.

Le temps n'était pas particulièrement approprié. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'elles soient accompagnées par de gros nuages sombres et de la pluie, mais à la place il y avait un grand soleil et lorsque Nico déposa les fleurs qu'elle tenait, Nozomi pouvait entendre des gens jouer dans le parc non loin du cimetière. Mais c'était la vie. Peu importe la douleur ou l'impact de cette tragédie, la vie continuait.

« On peut y aller. » Dit Nico, après quelques minutes de silence.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Nozomi. « Si tu veux rester encore un peu ou dire quelque chose... »

« Non, c'est bon. » Répondit Nico. « On peut rentrer. »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant une bonne partie du voyage, contrairement à son habitude. La voir ainsi attristait toujours Nozomi. Elle était sûre que son père aussi était triste. Nico ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais elle lui avait dit qu'il avait toujours adoré son sourire et l'avait encouragée à le partager au monde entier.

Nozomi était sûre qu'il comprendrait si, un jour par an, Nico n'y arrivait pas.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
